The present invention relates generally to golf shoes and more particularly to spikeless golf shoes.
Historically in the golfing industry, golfers have used shoes in which an array of screw holes were embedded into the shoe sole to accept an equivalent number of golf spikes. The golf spike tips are typically made of a hardened metal such as tungsten and are contained within a circular housing having a nub portion. These spikes are screwed into the screw holes and can be removed or replaced, as needed, using a special golf wrench tool. A standard golf shoe typically has between ten and twelve golf spikes for each shoe. These spikes provide traction for a golfer during a golf swing.
A major problem with these types of golf spikes is that the spikes and the nub portion can leave what are called spike marks (or holes) on the grass surface of a golf course, particularly on the putting surfaces (called the xe2x80x9cgreenxe2x80x9d or the xe2x80x9cputting greenxe2x80x9d). A careless golfer who shuffles or twists his feet while walking across a putting green can damage the grass surface. Even a careful golfer can leave spike marks on a putting green, particularly when the putting green is wet.
Current golf rules permit the repair of golf ball marks on the putting green, such as the mark left when a golf ball hits the putting green. However, those current golf rules do not permit the repair of spike marks. It is well known that the spike marks that golf spikes make on the putting surface can dramatically affect the motion or path of a putted golf ball, and as a result, the golfer""s overall score. Many golf courses have subsequently banned the uses of traditional spiked golf shoes for these reasons.
Initially, some golf courses permitted the use of certain types of spikeless golf shoes, hoping to minimize the spike marks left by spiked golf shoes. Some versions of those spikeless golf shoes incorporated an array of circular rubber knobs which were to provide the desired traction similar to the traditional spiked golf shoes, but tended to leave knob marks on the putting greens. In some instances, more severe marks were caused by these types of spikeless golf shoe. As a result, more golf courses have banned the use of these type of spikeless golf shoe as well.
There are presently available spikeless golf shoes in which circular cleats (typically plastic) replace the traditional golf spikes, again using some form of golf wrench tool to remove the golf spikes and replace those golf spikes with the circular cleats. Each circular cleat typically has a series of pin-like projections or a circular array of triangular shaped nubs which serve to provide traction during a golf swing. However, these circular type of spikeless golf cleats can still leave undesired marks on the putting surface, particularly in wet conditions.
Another problem with existing golf shoes is that the outsole portion (the bottom) of the golf shoe tends to accumulate dirt and debris, especially during wet conditions. The accumulation of such dirt and debris requires frequent and tedious cleaning, as otherwise the desired traction during a golf swing can be affected.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for an improved spikeless golf shoe which will eliminate or minimize the type of spike marks presently left on the grass surfaces and particularly the putting surfaces while still providing the necessary traction during a golf swing, and minimizing the accumulation of dirt and debris.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved spikeless golf shoe.
In one preferred embodiment, the present invention provides an outsole for use with a shoe intended for wearing on a surface such as natural or artificial grass while the user is engaged in sports or other energetic activities. The outsole comprises an elongate sole structure having a bottom; a traction stricture depending below the bottom, the traction structure comprising at least one bi-directional surface reaction body having a first face and a second face, the bi-directional surface reaction body having an apex portion which merges with the first and second faces; the first face extends upwardly from the apex portion and joins with the bottom at a first angle which is sufficiently upright relative to the bottom to enable the first face to create substantial traction with the surface responsive to force components which are applied against the shoe for urging the bi-directional body in one horizontal direction; and the second face extends upwardly from the apex portion and joins with the bottom at a second angle which is sufficiently inclined relative to the bottom to enable the second face to have insubstantial traction with the surface responsive to force components which are applied against the shoe for urging the bi-directional surface reaction body in an other horizontal direction.
Stated in another way, the spikeless golf shoe according to the present invention includes an upper portion and an outsole portion. The outsole portion includes a front sole portion and a heel portion. The outsole portion further includes a first row of trapezoidal shaped, interconnecting cleats formed on or near the outer periphery of the front sole portion. In one embodiment, the first row of cleats extend from the near the front of the sole portion past the ball portion to approximately the arch portion o the outsole. In other embodiments, the first row of cleats extend further to the front of the heel portion. The first row of cleats are configured so that the outer approximately 90xc2x0 face of each of the cleats provides substantial traction during a golf swing. The present invention includes a second row of cleats similar in configuration to the first row of cleats and spaced apart or offset from the first row of cleats. The second row of cleats aids in providing additional traction while minimizing the accumulation of mud and/or debris.
In another embodiment, the spikeless golf shoe according to the present invention also includes a third row of trapezoidal shaped, interconnecting cleats formed on the inner periphery of the front sole portion. The third row of cleats are configured so that the outer approximately 45xc2x0 face of each cleat provides for the rolling action of the golf shoe during the follow through of the golf swing. The cumulative top surface area of all cleats provides a sufficient gripping action when in contact with grass and provides adequate support when worn on a solid surface. Each of the cleats are of a sufficient height so as to maintain a sufficient gripping action when in contact with grass as well as minimize the damage done when in contact with the grass area. The present invention further includes a fourth row of interconnecting cleats offset from the third row; at least one front individual lateral cleat located near the front of the sole portion to provide traction; a series of individual non-interconnected lateral cleats located in the front sole portion; a series of individual non-interconnected lateral cleats located on the heel section; and slots dividing or separating the interconnecting cleats.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detail when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.